I would wait a lifetime
by Lisi Black S
Summary: No meio da dança você percebe que não são as semelhanças com Katherine, são as diferenças. SPOILER do 1.19


**Título:** I would wait a lifetime  
**Autor(a):** Lisi B.  
**Fandom: **Vampire Diaries (Série)  
**Shipper:** Damon/Elena  
**Gênero:** Romance/Angst  
**Censura:** Livre  
**Sinopse: **Tem alguma coisa nela, alguma coisa que te faz querer continuar.  
**Avisos: **Spoilers do episódio 19. Miss Mystic Falls

* * *

**I would wait a lifetime; **

Os passos dessa dança escolhida são conhecidos seus. A dança é antiga e você ainda lembra o que precisa fazer, ainda que não saiba exatamente o motivo de precisar. Achar logo Stefan seria mais apropriado, mas deixar Elena sem um par parecia errado.

O cabelo dela está cacheado e ela parece ainda mais com Katherine.

_elas são iguais. _

O par oficial de Elena é Stefan, assim como o de Katherine um dia fora.

As escolhas de Katherine e Elena são iguais.

O sentido dessa antiga dança é não haver, a princípio, toque. Algo como uma provocação, algo como um teste. Sua mão está erguida há poucos centímetros da de Elena e é como se existisse uma força magnética nesse pouco espaço entre vocês. Você sabe que ela sente isso também.

Katherine nunca escolheu entre você e seu irmão.

Elena nunca teve uma dúvida.

Mesmo que tivesse, você sabe que seria rapidamente descartado.

Por poucos segundos as pontas dos seus dedos se encostam e você sente aquele magnetismo aumentar. Não ajuda o fato de o olhar dela não desgrudar do seu.

Você está acostumado a esperar. Você esperou décadas para um cometa passar pelo céu. Décadas para abrir uma tumba e reencontrar Katherine. Décadas que foram em vão, mas décadas que você esperou. Conforme você e Elena giram no ritmo da música, você percebe que está se repetindo.

Katherine te fez esperar todo esse tempo por nada, enquanto Elena faz o mesmo. É inconsciente, mas você percebe naquela dança que você ainda não desistiu de ter a descendente de Katherine.

_elas são totalmente diferentes_.

Agora sua mão está nas costas dela e vocês ainda se encaram. E ela não é mais a descendente de Katherine há muito tempo. Ela é Elena. Ela também não é a namorada do seu irmão. Não, ela é Elena. A garota que você descobriu que, longe de Mystic Falls e de Stefan, pode tomar várias cervejas e ser divertida.

Ela salvou a sua vida. E foi bom que, pra variar, não fosse você tentando salvar Katherine. Foi Elena te salvando.

Também é bom que pra variar seja você dançando. Não é você assistindo Stefan e Katherine sendo o casal perfeito, não é você assistindo Stefan e Elena no baile da escola.

_elas são iguais. _

Elena não sabe, e talvez nem você saiba disso ainda, mas ela tem o mesmo poder que Katherine. O poder de amolecer e depois quebrar seu coração. Mesmo que você viva como se não tivesse um.

Você sabe que a dança está acabando, mas é apenas ela que está no fim. Você sabe que essa garota ainda vai te trazer muitos problemas, talvez mais até do que Katherine.

Katherine o transformou no que você é hoje, algo pelo o qual você seria eternamente grato.

Mas foi Elena que te modificou. Mystic Falls não significa _nada_ para você. Estar ali ou em Los Angeles ou New York ou Paris daria na mesma para você. Deixar de matar qualquer um não foi uma medida tomada para poder ficar na cidade e atormentar a vida de Stefan. Foi uma medida tomada para ficar na cidade e não desistir.

E ver no que vai dar.

Ela sorri de leve no meio da dança e isso te deixa confuso. Katherine queria ter você e Stefan, Katherine nunca cogitou a hipótese de escolher apenas um. Elena nunca cogitaria a hipótese de _escolher_, porque com Stefan ela tinha o irmão bonzinho que você não a culpava de querer.

Para Elena você nunca seria uma hipótese e essa era mais uma diferença entre ela e Katherine. Uma diferença que você não sabia se gostava ou não.

Talvez seja esse instinto assassino se virando contra você mesmo. Porque se seu amor doentio por Katherine ainda não te matou, é uma questão de tempo para esse sentimento por Elena te colocar em caminhos mais perigosos.

Os olhos dela ainda estão nos seus quando a música acaba e vocês param de se tocar, mas é como se o toque ainda existisse. O magnetismo continuava em sua mão, como se você ainda tocasse a pele dela, como uma marca. Ela sente o mesmo e o olhar dela deixa isso transparecer.

Já afastados, você não consegue impedir um esboço de sorriso. Você está ferrado e sabe disso.

Mas tem aquele sentimento, algo parecido com esperança. Uma pequena esperança de que talvez ela seja mesmo diferente de Katherine e que as escolhas dela sejam melhores. Só que você sabe que você não se encaixa em uma escolha _melhor_.

Agora Stefan também não é uma boa escolha. Você vê a angustia nos olhos de Elena e não se sente tão bem quanto achou que se sentiria. Não existe nenhum sentimento de satisfação sádica ao assistir seu irmão destruir um pouco da própria relação com a namorada.

Você só quer trancá-lo ali e sair andando, da mesma forma que ele fez com você há algum tempo.

Elena te diz que vai _ficar_.

No momento em que as palavras saem dos lábios dela, você sabe que você também vai permanecer ali. Tem alguma coisa nela, alguma coisa que te faz querer continuar.

O que faz Elena continuar é Stefan e isso é apenas mais uma diferença entre ela e Katherine. E são essas diferenças que te fazem sentar no chão de frente para ela. As diferenças e a necessidade de ver até onde elas vão e até onde você pode amá-la pelas diferenças ao invés de amá-la pelas semelhanças com Katherine.

Sentada naquele chão com você, ela não parece em nada com Katherine, mas ainda assim você está disposto a esperar o tempo que for preciso por ela.

* * *

**(N/A): **Depois de assistir umas mil vezes seguidas a cena da dança, eu só precisava escrever. É impossível que o Damon tenha dançado com a Elena com todos aqueles olhares sem ter um trilhão de pensamentos e divagações. E foi provavelmente a cena mais linda - e com melhor trilha sonora - de VD. e e e e eu preciso de Damon/Elena logo.  
No mais, foi minha primeira fic de Vampire Diaries e eu ainda não tenho uma opinião concreta sobre o resultado.  
Reviews, sim?  
**Lisi B.**


End file.
